1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to a battery powered toy device and particularly to such a device which incorporates a rechargeable battery which is movably supported within the device between a first charging position and a second motor activating position. The present invention does away with the electrically wired connections and switches which were up to now required for the connection of a source of power to a motor and does so without the need for a plug for connecting the battery to a recharging source. There is also no need for a separate switch for supplying current from the battery to an electric motor since the battery itself is movable so as to create a current flow to the electric motor.
2. History of the Prior Art
The existing technology has not conceived nor appreciated the need for designing nor operating a toy having an electrical power source which is energized by a battery which is capable of being recharged and which battery also acts as the on/off switch for supplying current to an electric motor. In the field of children's games where the limited electric drive or power is produced by a battery which powers an electric motor and which battery is capable of being recharged, use has been made of complicated uneconomical structures.
In many prior art battery powered toys, the normal operation consists in the total removal of a battery which must be recharged in order to connect the same to a source of electrical supply and thereby be recharged for powering an electric motor. Such prior art structures and manners of recharging batteries is cumbersome and time consuming. Another method which is widely used consist in joining the battery and the electric motor into a unified casing which may be connected by cables and energized by connecting plugs with the recharging process of the battery performed without having to disassemble the battery from the toy. However, in these instances, suitable switches are necessary to selectively connect and disconnect the various electrical lead wires and plugs.